Hot springs madness
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru take Tetsu's advice about visiting the hot springs, what they didn't know was that they would stumble upon a lot more then they expected. KoruXmahiru and testuXmisino One shot Ok so this is fluffy and my first time trying my hand at yao...i so please be kind... please review and like :)


Hot spring madness

As Kuro and I sunk lower into the warm water of the Sendagaya hot springs we collectively sighed letting the warmth seep into our cold bones.

"I take back everything I said about hot springs back…. this is purrfect" he purred

as I rolled my eyes at hes terrible pun.

"shhh you are ruining it" I mumbled sinking lower into the water. Tetsu's idea of coming here for winter break was probably one of the best things hes ever suggested.

I glanced at Kuro with a small smile, How ever much Kuro is a lazy, grumpy, annoying and clingy servamp I cant help but fall in love him. Although I would never tell him I love him my true feelings, the thought of a human Eve falling for their Servamp was a stupid notion, Rash and would never work out it would just end with heart break as I would grow older and he…. Well... he would stay the same, that light blue hair those red eyes would never change never dull, those features have me captivated the haunt my dreams boring into my soul. I sighed in sadness and pushed the thought away to the back of my mind. I wondered what would happen if an Eve never died in battle? Dose a Servamp stay with there eve until they are old and die? Or dose the Servamp kill them when they become not well enough to fight or they get bored like Hyde did or perhaps do the Servamps know a way to break the contracts? I frowned to my self and huffed watching the steam from the water rise slowly. So many questions but no answers.

"Kuro?" I ask

"Mmm" he mumbles with a content sigh.

"What…. Whaat happens between an Eve and their Servamp if the Eve doesn't die in battle?" I stated not looking at him, I can feel him shift from side to side under the water. Making little waves of water emanate from where he sat. I can feeling those ruby red eyes bore into the side of my head and I continue to stare straight a head. I know that if I turn to look at him now I will loose my nerve and back track everything I just said pass it off as some sort of joke.

"Well we are together until they die" he stated in a bored tone.

"Whether they die by battle or of old age or if in Hydes case.. he kills them"

"So we are together forever" I mumble my face flushing a bright red.

"Well forever for a human that is" Kuro stated with a huffed and glanced away rolling hes eyes.

"This conversation is tiresome" he stated a hinting of red dusting hes cheeks as he body submerges once again all the way to hes ears.

We sit there in silence for the longest time just enjoying our time together in the warm soothing water.

"Sendagaya ….. What, what are you saying"

My head perks up at the new sound. That cant be who I think it is I tell myself as I glance around trying to get a better look as I go stand up to see what all the fuss is about, Kuro's arm darts out and snags my wrist pulling me forcefully back down onto hes lap my ass grinned down onto hes lap, my back flush against hes chest hes arm encircling my waist to hold me steadfast in place. My face turning a crimson red. I can feel the heat traveling from my cheeks to my ears

"What a pain" he mumbled into my ear low and gravely my body shivers uncontrollably . With hes other hand he moved some of the foliage that helped with privacy to the shield each of the baths

"shh over their" he stated as my light of sight followed his hand, I could see Tetsu and Misino standing in nothing but their white soft towels hung low on there hips. Across the way Tetsu standing 2 heads taller then Hes purple haired senpai, Misino the Eve of lust. Although Tetsu was younger then the older Misino you wouldn't think so with him towering over the older man. Misino sporting a very red flustered face stammering out his question. I really didn't think Kuro and me should have been watching what was unfolding in front of us, but I just couldn't pull my self away from watching what was happening. I had never seen Misino so flustered before it was rather adorable.

"I said senpai that I am in love with you" Tetsu stated in his straight forward sort of way.

" You … You Baka ! I ….. I … uhh.. don't know what to say" Misino sputtered turning even redder, scrunching his fist by his arms as he fidgeted in front of the unmoving Tetsu quietly waiting for his senpai's answer.

"Well you could tell me you feel the same way" he stated simply with a small smile. Inching forward and cupping the smaller mans face with hes strong hand. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, my eyes bugging out of my head as I watched Misino actually lean into Tetsu's touch hes eyes drifting shut.

"Cant deal" Kuro muttered into my brown hair I could feel him nuzzling into the crook of my neck his breath dancing over my damp skin as he pulls me closer into hes body. I gave a small yelp and he tongue lapped at the water then I felt him slump his head against my shoulder in sleep. I knew I had to get out of hes arms soon before this got even more embarrassing I glanced down my front hes arms now interlocked around my waist. I knew I shouldn't be encroaching on my fellow Eves moment but I just couldn't look away they both looked so adorable. I tried to free myself from Kuro's grasp but he just mumbled something intangible and held me closer.

"You… you .. bastard.. you cant just go around blurting things like that out" Misino stated hastening breaking out from what ever hold Tetsu had put on him while touching hes face. Misino spluttering going red once again hes little hands fisting into a ball my his waist, pouting and glaring at Tetsu.

I thought that Tetsu would have recoiled away at Misino's sudden out burst but instead he just smiled down at his senpai with a smile that could light up the world. Watching the twinkle in hes eye as he looked down fondly at the spluttering, huffing Misino while he chuckled ever so lightly.

"What… whats so funny you… you.. giant" Misino spluttered wide eyed as he watched the younger man chuckle at him.

"Its just you look so cute when you are angry at me for being straight forward" he muttered a dusting of pink on hes cheeks as he glanced away to help himself regain control.

"You… you idiot" Misino huffed with a pout, turning his head to the side and stomping his foot like a three year old having a tantrum. Hes face heating up, the blush running from hes cheeks to hes chest. Folding hes arms over hes chest in hopes of Tetsu not noticing hes embarrassment.

Tetsu went to turn to go back in side when Misino's hand flew out and snatched his wrist pulling an unsuspecting Tetsu back to face him. Misino's eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"don't… don't go... you … you baka" Misino whispered.

"You want me to stay senpai?" Tetsu stated in disbelief. Misino didn't bother to look up from the oh so very interesting spot on the floor. He just nodded and released Tetsu's wrist Misino's hands going back to his sides casually fiddling with the hem of his white towel.

"Will … will you come have a bath with me" Misino mumbled quietly with a hint of embarrassment. The smile that broke on Tetsu's face was priceless, big and happy and hes gazed down fondly into Misino's crimson face.

"So dose that mean…."

"It means I want to spend my bath with someone and since Lilly isn't here…." he stated almost yelling, effectly cutting off Tetsu before he could say something to embarrass Misino once again. Tetsu just smiled again and grabbed Misino's hand lacing their fingers together and pulling a red and spluttering Misino along with him to the other side of the springs. I smiled as I watched them leave their little scene heartwarming and cute. I would have never thought that Misino and tetsu would have had feeling for each other or that Tetsu would have confessed to the older man, but I am glad thy did no matter how red Misino was or caged he felt the smile on his face told me other wise as Tetsu dragged him along to the hot spring bath.

I could feel Kuro's chest rising and falling behind me. I knew he was asleep, now would be a great time to sneak out of hes grasp, as I tried to wiggle out of hes arms trying not to aggravate the already awkward position we were already in….. If someone had seen us right now I would never live it down. Kuro's hand slipped lower down my stomach traveling dangerously low as I stopped my moving my breath hitched in my throat.

"No…no moving …. I have finally completed my quest to find the ultimate pillow" he mumbled still asleep. I huffed and turned scarlet in colour. Embarrassed I gave into the warmth spreading in my stomach from Kuro's light but firm touch. Although I would die of embarrassment at being found like this, Kuro wrapped around me like a second skin and my ars and hes nether regions basically touching... I gulp and push that thought aside, the thought of Kuro pinning me against the wall of the bath his hands roaming where ever they pleased.. I probably wouldn't change this for the world the feeling of hes breath on my neck his skin against mine... I Sink deeper into hes chest sighing and relaxing giving into my fate. Much to my surprise I could feel Kuro's lips quip into a small smile against the skin of my neck.

Hmmm I guess he wasn't asleep after all.


End file.
